Harry Potter and the Timekeeper
by thederangednix
Summary: Time Travel. Anything can go wrong when meddled with. What happens when Harry and his friends go back in time and find out that its for the best when Voldemort actually sent them there? HBP Spoilers.
1. Close Encounters

**Chapter 1: Close Encounters **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But if I did, I would make Dumbledore alive in the next book…**

* * *

"Come close, Wormtail," said a high-pitched and cold voice "I want to see you."

A short man who had a bald patch at the back of his head squeaked and very slowly, came to the view of Lord Voldemort.

"How can I be of service, my Lord?" said the man named Wormtail and bowing so low, that his head was almost touching the floor. He had spoken with a timid voice and it seemed that he would want to be anywhere but here.

"Have you done the deed that I have assigned to you?" said Voldemort coldly

Wormtail whimpered slightly before answering, "Yes, my Lord. The Potter boy won't know what hit him. I have managed to penetrate the ancient magic given from his mo - mother."

"Good…good… You have done well, Wormtail... Once Harry Potter gets hold of that necklace, I will be able to lure him _back _once again…

"I will be expecting Severus here tonight… I knew Draco wouldn't finish the job... He never had the guts to finish that old muggle loving fool…"

Wormtail stirred and said nothing.

"But no matter… Draco will pay for his failure…"

"My Lord, may I ask how you're going to carry out the plan?" asked Wormtail

"Patience, Wormtail… You will know soon enough. Perhaps much more sooner than you think…" replied Voldemort, his mouth curling to smile and red eyes flashing in the darkness…

* * *

The residence of Privet Drive had had enough. They curiously peered out of their windows to see what the commotion was about.

It was coming from number four. There were three teenagers standing outside of the door; two boys and a girl. They were a weird bunch. All three of them each had their trunks by their side and on top of the first two trunks, belonging to the two boys, had cages on top of them, each containing an owl. Whilst the other person, was holding her own cat.

These children were strangers in this area for they had never been seen by the people living here. Well, except for the boy with untidy black hair. His name was Harry Potter. _They_ believe him to study in a school called St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. But in truth, he was a wizard studying in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his two best friends. But that didn't matter anymore. The death of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had shaken the whole Wizarding World greatly that no one was even sure if Hogwarts might re-open again.

Harry's startling green eyes behind his glasses were flaring but hadn't spoken anything since Uncle Vernon started ranting on him and his best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron had a shocked look on his face as though no one had the authority to talk to them like that whilst Hermione's face remained impassive.

"How dare you come and barge into our door step and bring those freaky friends here!" raged Uncle Vernon pointing at Harry. "You go back to that school of yours and stay there, you hear me!"

"Vernon! The neighbours!" warned Aunt Petunia, trembling from behind the threshold. Dudley, however, hid behind his mother.

"Oh… right…" said Uncle Vernon sheepishly, his face burning red "Lovely day isn't it?" he said hastily and waved to the neighbours who had popped their heads out curiously. He turned his head back to the three teenagers and whispered furiously at them, "Why have you brought _them_?" he pointed to Ron and Hermione

"Because they wanted to come and I let them. It'll only be for a two days, and then I'm gone. You'll never have to see me again." said Harry simply

"Never come back?" asked Uncle Vernon. He suddenly looked like he had won a million pounds. "Forever?"

Harry nodded.

Uncle Vernon smiled widely, showing his teeth, and his eyes glinting. "Well, why don't you come in!" he said in an unconvincing welcoming in his voice. He ushered all three teenagers inside. The nieghbours outside gave each other a quizzical look and returned their heads back into their houses.

Dudley was shaking terribly when he saw Ron. Ron's eyebrows shot up at the sight him.

"Hello," greeted Hermione politely and holding her hand up for Aunt Petunia to shake "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." she introduced

Aunt Petunia had her lips pursed and stared at Hermione's hand as if it were contagious. She ignored it and looked at Harry.

"Why are you here so early?" she asked with a slight curiosity in her voice

Harry hesitated but it was Hermione who answered for him.

"Something – ah – bad had happened in school," she started "You see, our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, died…" her voice shook slightly "We were to come back home as soon as the funeral was over. So…" her voice had faded. Crookshanks purred.

"Dumbledore… Dead?" whispered Aunt Petunia, her eyes wide

Normally, Aunt Petunia would not have cared about this piece of news. But the look on her face looked like she did care.

"What is it, Petunia dear?" asked Uncle Vernon very concerned at the look on his wife's face

She ignored him and looked at Harry, Ron and, Hermione strangely.

"It was _him_ wasn't it? The one who killed your parents… He planned it…" Aunt Petunia said softly

Harry nodded slowly completely stunned.

There was a moment of silence when Uncle Vernon burst out, "So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

Harry snapped out of his trance and replied, "In the evening." he said shortly and he went up to the staircase to his room with Ron and Hermione at his wake.

"This is your room?" said Hermione incredulously as they reached his room

"Yep." said Harry and dropping his trunk and placing Hedwig's cage on his desk. Ron followed suite and placed Pigwidgeon's cage beside Hegwig's.

"I don't believe them…" muttered Hermione putting Crookshanks down and conjuring up two sleeping bags using her wand.

"So, mate," said Ron sitting down on Harry's bed "Figured out where we should start first after Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"Godric's Hollow remember? After that, the remaining Horcruxes." said Harry turning to him with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, but do you know _exactly_ where it is?"

Harry froze. He hadn't thought of that…

Luckily, Hermione did. "It's a small village which is an hour away from London." she said

"How did you know that?" questioned Ron eyeing her carefully "Honestly, Harry. She knows everything…"

"I wrote to Lupin a few days ago and asked where it was located. He gave me the map of the village at King Cross. But I'm thinking that the both of you should take your Apparation tests first before doing anything else." replied Hermione scowling at Ron

"Yeah… right." said Ron glumly remembering that he had _just_ failed his test a few months ago

"Cheer up," said Harry encouragingly "We can always take the test again if we fail. But I'm not worried about that."

"Well of course your not!" said Ron opening the window for some fresh air "You already know how to Apparate."

"But I still haven't got a license," Harry pointed out

"Well, let's not worry about that now – oh look!" said Hermione and pointed out of the window

Harry looked out and a tawny owl came flying in. It was holding a box and a letter. It was addressed to all three of them from –

"Oh!" said Hermione unfolding the letter "It's from Professor McGonagall!"

Harry and Ron joined Hermione on both sides and read the letter silently.

_Dear Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Ms Granger,_

_Due to recent events, the Ministry of Magic has come to a conclusion. Until we are sure that the Wizarding world is safe, we regret to inform you that Hogwarts may not open any time soon. Please bear caution to those around you. I will be keeping in touch with the latest news._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_P.S. Weasley – Your mother has enclosed a box of delicacies for your whole stay at the Dursley's with Mr Potter and Ms Granger. _

"So… that's that…" said Hermione softly "I can't say I'm surprised about Hogwarts closing down… With Dumbledore's death and all…"

Ron walked towards the owl, untied the box and placed them beside Pigwidgeon's cage. Pigwidgeon was hooting so loudly that Ron had second thoughts about putting the box near him and placed it at the other side of Hedwig instead.

It had been reasonably quiet after the tawny owl flew into the deep blue sky.

"Shall we go down?" asked Harry to the other two at last. They nodded and set off to the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia was cooking in the kitchen when they entered. And when they did, she eyed them carefully.

"Don't expect me to cook for you three," she snapped

"And don't expect us to provide you with anything!" snarled Uncle Vernon who had just entered the kitchen with Dudley. They were highly seductive with the aroma of the roast chicken Aunt Petunia was cooking.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that." said Ron lightly "we already have our own food in Harry's room. Not that you care anyway." he added

Uncle Vernon's head turned to Ron and eyed his freckles nervously.

"We just came here to say thank you for letting us stay," said Hermione hastily "and that you won't be bothered by our presence here."

"Good." grunted Uncle Vernon and sat down at the dinning table.

"You will be -ah- staying in the room for the whole visit then?" asked Aunt Petunia

"Yes," replied Hermione

"You - you won't be taking anything from the fridge, then?" asked Dudley abruptly, to the trio

"No," said Hermione amicably "I've brought sugar-free snacks from my own house. My parents are dentists you see."

"Dentists?" said Aunt Petunia

"Yes. Both my parents are muggles, which makes me a muggle-born."

Aunt Petunia flinched at the word 'muggles' but resisted the temptation to shout at Hermione's face. "So you're like _her _then?"

"Excuse me?" questioned Hermione with an eyebrow up

"She means my mother," whispered Harry to Hermione's ear

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione "Yeah…"

Aunt Petunia snorted

"OK…"

Dudley then turned on the television and faced it directly at his face as though he didn't want anyone to take away his prized possession.

"So that's a television…" said Ron curiously and cocked his head to one side.

Harry immediately saw warning on Uncle Vernon's face and ushered Ron and Hermione back to his room. But on the way to the staircase, Hermione stood frozen in the hall.

"Hermione?" asked Harry. "Oh…"

He realized that she was looking at the cupboard under the stairs which was slightly ajar. Hermione opened the cupboard and poked her head inside. It occupied a small bed fit for a house elf and several broken toys. She ran her fingers through the cobwebs and touched the bed.

"Harry," said Hermione softly coming back up "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ron looked into the cupboard and he too realized what Harry had been through. He looked aghast.

"I dunno… I just didn't think you should know…" replied Harry somehow lamely

"_Didn't think we should know?_" said Hermione indignantly "Harry, we're your friends for goodness sake!"

Ron muttered something quietly, looking at the rickety cupboard

"It really isn't a big of a deal, Hermione!" said Harry "It's all in the past and it's not really important. Just drop it…"

"No, I will not!" said Hermione, her brown eyes flashing with anger. She swung her bushy hair around and flounced back towards the kitchen.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before coming after her.

"How dare you!" shrieked Hermione at the Dursleys who were all seated at the dinning table "How dare you make _him_ sleep in a cupboard for eleven years! This is outrages! Absurd! A scandal! What kind of human beings would do such a thing to their own nephew!" at this point, Hermione was breathing fast. She looked furious.

"Hermione…" said Harry

"Don't you start with me now, Harry! How could you keep something like this?" said Hermione with her wet eyes almost pleading

"Now look here Missy!" said Uncle Vernon standing up and pointing threateningly at Hermione "You have no right, what so ever to tell us off like that! We were merciful enough to provide him with shelter and clothes! And he was very lucky that we didn't decide to put him in the orphanage!"

"Orphanage!" said Ron contemptuously, who had been very quiet for a while "You're mad! The whole lot of you! And to think I was ashamed of my _own _house… Do you know that people have teased me on the way I live? I thought that living in this kind of house was heaven. But I guess I was wrong wasn't I? It's you that was making Harry's life so miserable in this hell hole! I've been so stupid to think that I was the unfortunate one with being poor and all and Harry being the fortunate one! I have six older brothers and I've been over shadowed by them for years! But Harry here never had a proper family ever since Vo-Vol-Voldemort killed his parents! He has been through a lot these past six years at Hogwarts! And so have we!" Ron pointed at himself and Hermione "We've been through a three-headed dog, hundreds of acromantulas, and those terrifying dementors!" he said counting down his fingers "And that's not all! Harry here had to go through the Triwizard Tournament in our fourth year and he had to face a huge ugly dragon, a bundle of grindylows, and even Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. And if that's not enough, he had to face Vo-Vol-Voldemort, what? Four times? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Harry is the bravest person I know and you people are blind to see that! I am proud to have Harry Potter as my best friend and not just because he's famous or rich, but because he was the only one who accepted me as his friend when I first met him! Regardless of my tackiness! And you know what? None of those things matter right now because I'm trying to think of a jinx to curse you with!" he then drew up his wand to full length.

An eerie silence had met them right after Ron's outburst. The Dursleys were eyeing the tip of Ron's wand nervously.

Harry stood there beside Ron, touched at what his best friend had said. If he could choose the only thing that had made him happiest was the moment he had managed to say Voldemort. But he still could do a bit more practice…

"Well, I think Ron had just finished on what I was about to say," said Hermione evidently satisfied with tonight's program. She had a small smile perched onto her lips "I have only this to say though… Lily and James Potter would not have allowed this to happen if they were still alive. After all, they did sacrifice their lives for their only son… I am disgusted with you people who call yourselves humans." and with that, she left the room with Ron, still fuming, and Harry at her heels leaving the shocked Dursleys behind them.

As they reached the bedroom, Harry turned to face them, "Ron… Hermione… Thanks…" he couldn't express how grateful he was to them.

Ron sighed. "No problem mate. Just thought of bringing them back to their senses. Blimey… What a night. I don't think I feel hungry anymore. I really can't believe them…" he wrapped himself around his sleeping bag and instantly fell asleep.

Hermione smiled at the already asleep Ron before turning to face Harry.

"You're not alone in this world, Harry. You still have the both of us. I think Dumbledore wouldn't want you to face this all by yourself. The Order is by your side too, even if we are losing our members. The Weasleys too…"

At the mention of the Weasleys, a girl with red hair and brown eyes popped into his mind. Hermione seemed to be reading his mind when she said, "Don't worry about Ginny, Harry. She's a strong girl. She can take care of herself. But I think breaking up with her was a bad idea."

"I don't want her to get hurt, Hermione. I really care about her…" said Harry

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you that by destroying Voldemort completely is by the act of love?"

"There's still the remaining Horcruxes out there and I don't even know where to start." said Harry and lay on his bed

"You need Ginny. I know you do." continued Hermione "I can see it in your eyes that every time you're with her, you're happy. Don't give up on her Harry. She needs you to be by her side to… like me, I need someone by _my _side too…"

Harry sat up and caught his best friend glance at Ron before turning back to him. He smirked. Hermione gave him a twisted smile before covering herself with her sleeping bag.

I must be very lucky, he thought, to have friends like Ron and Hermione. And with Ginny's face fading away, he fell into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

**A/N Please review! You know.. Keep me inspired.. I'm ready for flamers. I have an extinguisher by my side..**

**Cheers!**

**-Phoenix Owner **


	2. Eyebrows and Presents

**Chapter 2: Eyebrows and Presents**

**Disclaimer: JK owns the characters… But of course, you already know that right? I just own the plot. Need I say more?**

**Quick Quote: _"Make full use of what you have in life for you only live once in this life time."- _By me**

* * *

Ever since Harry's departure from Privet Drive, he's been more cheerful than usual. I mean, why wouldn't you be if you've lived with the Dursleys for most of your life? Ron had made sure they will not be forgotten by leaving a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees, courtesy of Fred and George Weasley, in which Dudley had stupidly ate them in one go, completely oblivious that Ron had planted it on him; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went into hysterics and took them hours before they could bring Dudley down.

Hermione, on the other hand, had placed a spell on Harry's cupboard. So, whenever the Dursleys ever tried opening it, the stuff occupied inside would come flying out and chasing after them.

Bill and Fleur's wedding had taken place a week after Harry's departure. Bill's scars were the same as ever. Though looking very healthy and in good condition, he was still eating savagely. This didn't seem to bother Fleur (still beautiful but looking very tired) at all. Frankly, Harry thought, she would have been disgusted. But nevertheless very happy that Bill was her husband.

The thought of going to the Borrow still felt uncomfortable to Harry as security now a-days are very low. But Mr Weasley had informed him that the wards around the house were still up. He was also dreading the moment where he would have to meet Ginny. But she took the break up fairly well when Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived. It seemed as though nothing happened between the two of them when she gave Harry a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Harry and Ron's Apparation test took place on Harry's seventeenth birthday. Ron was very fidgety about it and kept knocking things over during breakfast.

"Ron, would you please keep still for a moment. _You're _the one who's making me nervous," said Harry flustered, biting off a piece of buttered toast and looking at the second bowl Ron had knocked over.

"I can't, Harry!" replied Ron nervously and putting his head in his hands in frustration while Mrs Weasley bent down and picked up the bowl.

"You'll do fine," assured Hermione who had descended from the stairs "You only left an eyebrow before. You're bound to do it this time." she took out a thin coloured parcel from her pocket and handed it to Harry. "Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Wow, Hermione!" said Harry holding up a leather wand holster and was thankful that it wasn't another book "Thanks!" His presents included Ron's large quantity of chocolate frogs; Fred and George's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products; Hagrid's enchanted haversack that would never get heavy; and Mr and Mrs Weasley's forest green traveling cloak.

"No problem, Harry. I ordered it from an advertisement in _The_ _Daily Prophet,_" said Hermione helping herself with some coffee.

"Come on, eat up!" said Mrs Weasley putting a fried egg onto Harry's plate "Your as thin as a pixie!"

"I think Harry's just growing tall," remarked Hermione

After a couple of greetings from the Fred and George, Ginny entered the kitchen, "Happy birthday!" she swooped down, kissed Harry on the cheek and sat down beside him. Harry could feel his face burning when Fred and George sniggered at the corner.

"I'll give you your present later," said Ginny, smiling

"More like giving him a good snog," muttered Fred to his twin, smirking

"Oh shut it you!" snapped Ginny who had heard him "And it's not like you have anything better to do. How's Angelina?"

Fred flushed red. This time, it was Ginny's turn to smirk.

"Good morning all!" said Mr Weasley cheerfully, who was once again dressed as a muggle (in a weird sort of way). "Ready to take the test boys?"

Harry nodded anxiously while Ron just shrugged.

An owl arrived at the window holding _The Daily Prophet _in its beak. Mr Weasley rushed forward and handed it a Knut. He returned to the table and looked at the front page.

"Oh dear…"

Harry tore his eyes away from his own plate and looked at the back of the newspaper, waiting for Mr Weasley to bring the bad news.

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron wearily. It had become his catchphrase every time they received the _Prophet_.

"No…" sighed Mr Weasley putting down the paper. He suddenly looked worried. "Just a couple more Dementor attacks… and an arrest."

"Who?"

"A man by the name of Artemis Fawnly. He was discovered discussing Death Eaters plans at the Ministry…"

"Wasn't he an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries?" remembered Mrs Weasley

"The one and only," said Mr Weasley, his eyes dark "I never liked him…"

"But it's not likely that he's a Death Eater, right? He isn't very friendly at times but I just don't see him as one. He could've been in under the Imperius curse."

"You never know," said Mr Weasley gravely "You can't trust to many people these days…"

Everyone at the table were absorbed into their own thoughts.

"I can't believe they're closing Hogwarts…" said Ginny suddenly

"Well it didn't look like the Ministry had any choice," replied Hermione somberly "Besides, we're already in danger weather we're in Hogwarts or not."

Harry silently agreed.

"Well, we're going to be late if we don't hurry," said Mr Weasley standing up "Come on boys."

Harry and Ron both stood up and got ready. Hermione gave Ron a swift peck on the cheek.

"Good luck," she said and Ron's ears turned red "You too, Harry."

Ginny hugged Harry and whispered "You'll do fine," in his ear. After kissing his wife, Mr Weasley led Harry and Ron out of the Burrow.

* * *

They had decided to go to the Ministry from the visitor's entrance since the Floo network was being watched; they decided not to risk it. Goes the same with the Portkeys.

Harry and Ron followed Mr Weasley into the old red telephone box and all three of them cramped inside.

"Hmm… six…" Mr Weasley dialed the number, "two…four… four… two…"

A cool female voice spoke, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Mr Weasley cleared his throat, "Arthur Weasley, Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, here to escort Ron Weasley and Harry Potter to their Apparation tests."

Two silver badges slide out of the metal chute for Harry and Ron. Harry took his badge which said: _Harry Potter, Apparation Test._

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The telephone sank down into the ground. Ron looked fascinated being his first time coming into the Ministry by the visitor's entrance.

At last, they reached the landing.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the cool female voice

When the door opened, Mr Weasley, Harry, and Ron were crowded with many cameras, all flashing their way.

"Mr Potter! Over here!" shouted one reporter

"How is it that you -?"

"Lets hurry," said Mr Weasley hastily trying to block the reporters in getting Harry and Ron.

At the end of the Atrium, stood Percy. To Harry's bewilderment, he rushed forward and went in front of the reporters.

"Please! Now look here- Really- Back off! No- You are not allowed here!" bellowed Percy over to the reporters.

The security wizard didn't bother to check their wands and had let Mr Weasley, Harry, and Ron pass through the golden gates immediately.

"Tough crowd," said Ron, grinning at Harry.

Percy came through the gates, looking harassed all over. "Good Lord! They never get tired!" he closed the gates and walked towards his father. "Hello father," he said nervously.

"Percy," said Mr Weasley, eyebrows narrowed.

Harry noticed that they were avoiding each others eyes and decided to break the tension.

"How are you?" he asked to Percy

"I'm fine, thank you," replied Percy promptly "Minister Scrimgeor had told those reporters that you were coming to the Ministry today to take your Apparation test. He thought you might have also changed your mind about his offer about boosting everyone's spirit."

"Well, I haven't!" said Harry a little too roughly.

Percy looked taken a back "Mmm… I thought you might… I just want you to know that I think the Minister's got the wrong idea about you and um…" he said remorsefully, looking down. He stirred.

Harry could see that it was hard for him, "It's alright, Percy. I forgive you."

"You do?" said Percy looking up.

Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Harry." said Percy cracking a smile. He looked like he could breathe freely again. "I really have misjudged you."

Harry smiled back. Ron, however, was still scowling at him.

"I think we should get a move on before the reporters find a way to get you, Harry," said Mr Weasley his lips twitching. He turned to Percy, "Your mother will be happy that we spoke, Percy," With a final nod to his son, he led Harry and Ron away.

"I can't believe you let him go just like that," complained Ron when Percy was out of earshot.

"He's your brother," replied Harry shrugging

"Yeah, but he'll still be the world's biggest git to me," huffed Ron, folding his arms then he suddenly pointed his finger up in the air. "No, let me rephrase that. He's the _second_ world's biggest git. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, comes first on my list!"

Harry laughed bitterly and remembered that Malfoy had dropped his wand slightly when he had intended to kill Dumbledore at the Astronomy tower. If he could have only accepted Dumbledore's offer as soon as he could, Dumbledore would still be alive… His hatred towards Snape began to grow.

"You forgot about Snape, Ron," pointed Harry

"Oh yeah… Didn't think about that…" said Ron with his index finger on his chin "Severus Snape, the greasy one, and Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, are first on the list then…"

At the corner of his eye, Harry saw Mr Weasley's eyes glinting. He could tell on what he was thinking even though he didn't show it.

They went into the lift and got out at level six. Several paper airplanes went out with them as they did.

"Sit here. I'll get the person in charge," said Mr Weasley pleasantly and went to the receptionist at the counter.

Ron started to fidget around his chair again. Harry recognized his seventeen year old classmate walking down the hall with his grandmother; it was Neville Longbottom. He was Harry's extremely forgetful, Gryffindor classmate. He began to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Harry! Ron!" said Neville and holding his hand up.

"Hi Neville. Hi Mrs Longbottom," greeted Harry, standing up.

"Hey." said Ron smiling a little

"Good to see you again! The both of you," said Mrs Longbottom smiling, shaking both their hands.

"Taking your tests then?" said Neville brightly

"Yeah," replied Harry

"Is he alright?" said Mrs Longbottom concerned and pointing at Ron, who was shaking ever so badly.

Harry smiled unsurely at Mrs Longbottom, "He will be. Once the test is over…"

"I've already taken mine a few hours ago. Look," said Neville proudly taking out a white card out of his pocket and showing it to Harry.

Neville's picture was smiling broadly and moving from left, right, and back to the center.

"I thought the test might have been difficult when my Great-uncle Algie told me that he had to Apparate fifty miles south, but all I had to do was –" but his grandmother cut him off

"Neville! Don't spoil it for them," she warned. Ron had looked up anxiously at Neville when he mentioned it but fell instantly depressed when Mrs Longbottom had stopped him.

Harry noticed that Neville was holding a violet in his hand.

"Opps," Neville said sheepishly and putting his violet carefully into his bag "I forgot…"

Then, a pretty blonde witch, holding a clip board, appeared in front of them. Mr Weasley stood beside her. "Name?" she asked Harry

"Harry Potter," he said

The witch did a double take and Harry could feel her eyes travel to his scar. She nodded and asked, "Have you taken the practice test?"

"Yes."

"Very well… Follow me," said the witch

"Good luck!" called Neville before entering a bright room.

In the middle of the floor was a hoop. And at the end of the room was a door.

"Now, Mr Potter, kindly stand on the hoop. That's it," she said, smiling encouragingly as Harry went into the hoop. He twisted his lips. He had enough of hoops during his Apparation practices during his 6th year already.

"No reason to be nervous. See that door?" the witch pointed. Harry nodded

"Inside that room, there is a hoop beside a table. And on that table is a vase, and in the vase, is a flower. I would like you to Apparate into the hoop, get the flower, and return back here. Simple as that. Got it?"

Harry nodded again and closed his eyes. There was the feeling of being forced through a very tight tube again. He opened his eyes and found that he was standing right in the hoop. It was all pitch black accept for the light which was hovering on top of the vase. He took the flower in it and a sunflower appeared in its place for the next person. He looked at his flower; it was a lily.

An image of his mother appeared in his mind's eye. Smiling slightly, Harry Disapparated back into the room and into the hoop, where his examiner clapped excitedly at his accomplishment.

"Oh well done, Mr Potter!" exclaimed the witch and handing him a white slip "Pass that paper to the counter so that you may be able to get your license. Oh, and you can keep the flower if you like."

Grinning, Harry went out of the room, "I got it!"

"Congratulations, Harry!" said Mr Weasley beaming "Ron's being tested at the other side."

Harry noticed that Neville and his grandmother weren't there anymore. But before he could ask, Ron burst out of the door next to the counter. He looked ecstatic.

"Eyebrows and everything!" he said enthusiastically and waving the same white slip the blonde witch had given Harry in one hand and a rose in the other.

Harry and Ron hurried over to the receptionist and handed their slip. The witch at the counter took their pictures instantly without warning. When Harry got his card, his attention caught his picture. It was grinning slightly and moving its head just like Neville's picture. He exchanged his card with Ron and saw that he had an eyebrow up. He laughed out loud causing Ron's eyebrow to go up again.

"Well, now you've finally got your license, I think its better if you just Apparate home alone," said Mr Weasley. He led them back behind the golden gates and met the reporters again. But before they could get them, Harry and Ron had Disapparated to the Burrow.

_Pop!_ , they appeared just outside the Burrow. They knocked onto the kitchen door.

"Who is it? Declare yourselves!" demanded a female voice who Harry thought it might've been Hermione's.

"Hermione it's us!" called Ron "Ron and Harry. Ask us both a question that only the both of us know."

There was a pause. Harry could tell that Hermione was thinking very carefully, "What was the initial written at the bottom of the locket?"

They didn't need to be told which locket Hermione was talking about for they both answered, "RAB," in unison.

Hermione flew the door open.

"You passed! I knew you both could do it!" she squealed and hugged Harry and Ron by the neck.

"Argh! Hermione! You're suffocating us!" gasped Ron

Hermione let go of them.

"How'd you know we passed, Hermione?" asked Harry holding his neck as they entered the kitchen.

"How would I have _not_ known, when you came back all by yourselves?" Hermione shot back "And besides, I saw Ron's name back into Moral Peril again in the clock. But I had to make sure it was really you."

"You passed!" said Mrs Weasley, coming into the kitchen.

"Mum!" said Ron shocked, his ears turning red when Mrs Weasley had tears leaking out of her eyes. "No need to cry… Here Hermione," he handed her the rose

Hermione took the rose and sniffed it. Her cheeks turned into a shade of pink. "Thanks Ron…"

Fred, George, and Ginny entered the room.

"Did we hear something about our Ickle Ronnikins and Ickle Harrykins passing their Apparation test?" said Fred, grinning.

"Oh shut up." bitted Ron

Ginny rushed forward to hug Harry. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks… Here you go Ginny…" Harry handed her the lily.

"It's lovely, Harry. Thank you…" said Ginny sniffing the lily and smiling lovingly at him.

Hermione scrutinized at them carefully, "Did you boys _intended_ to get these for us?"

Ron scratched the back of his head, "Eh, no actually… We just brought them back from our tests."

"I still think its sweet." said Ginny soothingly and sniffing her lily once more.

That night held one of the best birthday parties Harry had ever had. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie Weasley had all joined the party. Even Professor McGonagall dropped by to greet Harry but had to leave early for the Ministry.

"Potter," greeted Moody and shaking his hand

"'Arry!" said Fleur happily and swooping down and kissing him in both cheeks causing Ginny to glare daggers at her. "I 'ope you are well?"

"Very well, thanks," replied Harry

Bill, who was standing beside Fleur, shook his hand. Charlie did the same.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks, whose hair had become vivid pink.

"So, Harry," said Lupin "You're a man now… How does it feel?"

"It feels great. I'm able to perform magic now," replied Harry "Where have you been for the past month?"

Lupin lowered his voice, "I've been back with the werewolves again. But I'm not supposed to talk about this with you. Right now, I would like to give you your present." he took out a purple velvet box and gave it to Harry. He opened it and saw two rings in it.

Puzzled, he asked, "Ah… You want me to be your priest when you get married?"

Lupin chuckled. "No, Harry. They're your parents' wedding rings. I found them in Sirius's room back in the Headquarters. I recognized them at once when I was looking for a spare cloak. It's not much, but I thought you might like it. Oh, and here." he took out, once again, another present. "I figured you have your father's."

Harry opened it and out came Sirius's mirror. Very much like the one Sirius gave him two year before.

"Thanks Moony," said Harry grinning madly.

Lupin beamed at the name, "In future though, call me Remus. You might not want to mention that in front of the twins…"

Fred and George had managed to sneak back some firewhisky from Diagon Alley and had tempted Harry into drinking some when Mrs Weasley caught them.

"He's of age mum! It's his birthday after all!" shot George back to his mother

"It's just a little! We promise not to give him a lot! Most of us are already of age!" said Fred

Ginny glared at him.

"And Ginny's almost of age!" added Fred seeing his sister's face.

She gave him a sarcastic smile.

Mrs Weasley finally gave up and allowed them to drink, as long as they didn't go too far.

"Yes!" exclaimed Fred punching into the air. "Alright everyone, form a circle! Even you, Hermione."

She gave him a scandalous look but joined the group eventually.

"Birthday boy first!" said George handing Harry a bottle of firewhiskey. He hesitated a little before throwing the bottle back.

It felt as though fire had gone through his throat when he tipped the bottle tip into his mouth. He coughed and sputtered.

"Don't worry. First one's a dozy." said Fred, patting Harry's back

"I am never taking that again," gasped Harry

"You next little bro," said George snatching the bottle out of Harry's hands and passing it to Ron. He gave it a full swing and came back feeling good.

It was Ginny's turn now. Harry had a feeling that she had secretly taken it before when she didn't cough one bit after drinking up her portion. Hermione next…

"Oh, I don't know," said Hermione unsurely and eyeing the bottle.

"Come on Hermione! You've only got one life to live," said Ron

Hermione slowly lifted the bottle and took a sip. "Who the hell would invent a drink like this!" she coughed. The whole group stared at her. They had never heard her swear before.

"Where did you get word that, Hermione?" asked the very amused Fred.

"Ron, of course! You'd think I'd have picked up a few words from him all these years," said Hermione with her eyes still squinting.

"I never thought you had it in you," commented Ron staring at her.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then lifted the bottle and draining it in one go.

"Go Hermione!" shouted the twins.

While everyone was too busy cheering for Hermione, Ginny slipped Harry a brightly coloured present. It felt heavy.

"Oh, thanks Ginny," said Harry opening it "But you didn't have to…"

"Always being the modest one aren't you Potter?" smirked Ginny "It's just something I made for you."

It was a photo album made out of hundreds of parchment. It looked very well done and very authentic. Harry flipped it open and saw the picture of Ron, Hermione and himself down by the Hogwarts Lake. He could see the Giant Squid splashing merrily behind them. They looked so happy. He turned to the next page and saw himself flying his first Quidditch match.

"It's beautiful Ginny… I love it," said Harry looking up at her

"It took me quite a while to get it done. I had to persuade Colin Creevy to give me some of the pictures he took of you."

Both distracted by the album, they laughed and remembered the memories they had in Hogwarts. Ginny recited the poem she had made for Harry during Valentines Day on his second year too. It was good that Harry was talking with Ginny.

Then he hesitated, "Ginny… Remember that conversation we had at Dumbledore's funeral - ?"

"Harry, I've told you. I don't care. I really don't. I hated the fact that you broke up with me but what if that was _your _funeral? Then I'll end up blaming myself because I didn't help you."

"But Ginny… I can't risk getting you hurt. It's too dangerous…"

"I like the danger," remarked Ginny looking hurt "Just let me help you. Whatever it is you're doing…" she looked at him suspiciously.

Harry couldn't risk telling her about the prophecy and the Horcruxes. He just couldn't…

"I can't Ginny. I swore to Dumbledore…" he said looking away.

Ginny seemed to be struggling with herself before, "Alright, you can't tell me. But if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Harry smiling. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips.

No one seemed to notice this except for Remus and Tonks who were observing the couple.

"Reminds me of Lily and James when they were young actually," said Remus

Tonks nodded, "Couldn't agree with you more Remus."

"Cake time!" said Mr Weasley loudly

All in all, Harry felt reasonably happy as he got to bed that night. He slipped on his pajamas as Ron got into his own bed. Fred and George were bunking in their room too.

"Hey Harry. Look what we've found," said Fred entering the room with George and holding up a box with Harry's name on it "You missed it by the cake…"

Harry opened the box on his bed and saw a magnificent necklace inside. The chain was pure bronze and the pendant was a distinct figure of an eagle.

"Woah…" admired Ron "That must be really expensive. Is there a note?"

"Look in the box, Harry," suggested George

Harry looked back inside and saw a note which said:

_Happy Birthday Potter._

* * *

**A/N: Phew! 13 pages in Microsoft Word… The journey begins in the next chapter. Expect it in a few days. Or next week. Or… I don't know actually… But until then, please review! I know you want to… You know that I know you want to… OK, I'm confusing myself here… I would love your reviews! Bad or not…**

**Cheers!**

**-Phoenix Owner**


	3. The Timekeeper

**Chapter 3: The Timekeeper**

**Disclaimer: Plot, I own. Characters, I don't… Hey! That rhymed! **

**Quick Quote: _"Never marry a person who you love more than he loves you…" –_ Anon**

* * *

Recap:

"_Hey Harry. Look what we've found," said Fred entering the room with George and holding up a box with Harry's name on it "You missed it by the cake…"_

_Harry opened the box on his bed and saw a magnificent necklace inside. The chain was pure bronze and the pendant was a distinct figure of an eagle._

"_Woah…" admired Ron "That must be really expensive. Is there a note?"_

"_Look in the box, Harry," suggested George_

_Harry looked back inside and saw a note which said:_

Happy Birthday Potter.

* * *

"And you have no idea who it's from?"

Harry nodded.

Harry was sitting in the living room of the Burrow with Hermione. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were all having a game of Quidditch in the field and Harry didn't feel like joining them; something Harry couldn't believe himself.

"This is really rare…" muttered Hermione, touching the eagle. "Maybe Dumbledore left it for you."

"But the hand writing didn't look like his. And besides, he wouldn't write 'Happy Birthday Potter'. I mean, since when has he called me 'Potter' alone?" said Harry

"True… I think I saw this once in a book in the Hogwarts library."

"Should we ask Professor McGonagall then?"

"No… She'll be suspicious about it," said Hermione curtly.

Then BAM! It suddenly hit her.

"Harry! I think I know what this is!" she said jumping up and down of her chair. "This Harry, is Rowena Ravenclaw's necklace! It's obvious really, with the eagle."

"Are you sure?" questioned Harry, his heart beating fast.

"Absolutely. I saw it in _Precious Jewelries of the Century. _There was a sketch of this in the book with a tiny description. If only I could get hold of the book again…"

"Well, you can't just walk into Hogwarts just like that," said Harry

"Of course I can't!" said Hermione with a matter-of-fact expression on her face. "We just have to find another way to research…"

She suddenly had a thought, "Harry… You don't think that this necklace is a Horcrux do you?"

"How'd you managed that?" said Harry, startled

"Think about it. Dumbledore thinks that the remaining Horcruxes are Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's and Voldemort's snake." counting on her fingers "It did belong to Ravenclaw after all."

"But who would send me a Horcrux?"

"Oh Harry…" said Hermione shaking her bushy hair "You're so naive. It could be a trap for all we know."

"But –" before Harry could finish his sentence, Ron and Ginny entered the room.

"Rough game," said Ron tired and flopping down onto the couch beside Harry.

"We won though," said Ginny smiling and kissed Harry "Me, Ron, and Bill in one team and Charlie, Fred, and George in the other. I caught the snitch right under Charlie's nose! He says its probably because he hasn't played Quidditch for a while."

"That was a first." said Ron, smiling "What have you been doing here anyway?"

"Talking about the necklace I got for my birthday," he said, straightaway "Hermione reckons it's a –" he stopped abruptly when he realized that Ginny was still in the room.

Ginny sighed. "Fine don't tell me anything. I'll be in my room." she walked out of the room.

After watching her walk out, Hermione said, "You know, Harry, I really think we should tell her…"

"But I swore to Dumbledore!" argued Harry

"I know. But hasn't she proven herself trustworthy?" said Hermione "If we're gone, she could cover for us and that's a start."

"We could just not tell her what we're doing…"

"She's got a point mate," said Ron reasonably "I know you think my sister's too young but I now realize that she's only a year younger than us. And she could be useful. Age really doesn't matter… I've encountered her Bat Bogey Hex before and it was horrible…" he placed his hand on his left cheek and grimaced.

Harry stood up in defeat. He knew he was losing a battle here…

"Alright," he said "As long as we don't give her too much information." he scoped up the necklace and led the way to Ginny's room. He knocked.

"Ginny? Can we come in?"

"It's open!"

When entering, Harry saw her sitting on her bed. It looked like she was expecting them.

"So…" she started "Have you finally come to tell me about the Horcrux?"

"How did you know about that!" asked Harry very surprised. Hermione hurriedly cast a Silencing Charm around the room while Ron looked amazed at his sister.

She pulled out a thin piece of flesh-coloured string and grinned mischievously. "Please… How can I have lived with you and not hear anything worth listening? Anyway, what is a Horcrux anyway?"

"It is a word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul," said Hermione immediately as though they were in class, "And Riddle's diary was one."

"Riddle's diary was a Horcrux?" said Ginny horrified

Hermione nodded seriously.

"But he's made seven of them," added Ron "Harry here already destroyed the diary," he counted his fingers "then Dumbledore got rid of the soul in the ring which once belonged to Voldipoo's –."

"Voldipoo?" asked Hermione incredulously. Harry snorted.

"- grandfather," he continued pretending he never heard Hermione "and when Harry and Dumbledore went to find the third Horcrux, they found a fake one in its place. So now, we have to find the remaining four Horcruxes."

"We're forgetting something," said Harry. "The necklace! Hermione reckons that it's a Horcrux!"

Ron turned to Hermione. "How'd you figure that out?"

Hermione sighed. "See this?" she grabbed the necklace out of Harry's hands and showed the pendant to Ron. "That's an eagle, Ron. I've read all about this and apparently it once belonged to Ravenclaw herself."

"Impossible -"

"Remember. _Only_ Voldemort knows about his Horcruxes. _Only_ him! He might have sent this necklace to Harry on purpose and trick him again! This could be dangerous…"

"You seem to know an awful lot about this, Hermione," said Ginny suspiciously, who had been quiet for a few minutes.

"I've been thinking about it since Harry showed me the necklace," replied Hermione casually.

"You're too smart for your own good…" remarked Ron shaking his head

"Let's go to Ron's room," said Harry "Let's show Ginny the fake locket…"

"Good idea," approved Hermione, standing up.

Half way towards Ron's room, they heard an argument going on in Bill's room.

"Eet is 'oo dangerous! I will not allow!" said a woman's voice who belongs to the unmistakably, Fleur Delecour.

"I can't just abandon them! They need help and I'm going!" yelled Bill's voice. There was the sound of hurried footsteps.

"No, no, no! I will not let you get 'urt again! I cannot risk it!"

"Fleur, please. Be reasonable…" Bill's voice had become softer

"We shouldn't be here…" said Hermione suddenly.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry when they entered Ron's room.

Ron shrugged, "They've been like that before… Suppose Fleur's worried…"

Harry searched in his trunk for the fake locket. It took him a while. At last, he found it. He opened the locket and handed the folded note to Ginny.

She opened it and quickly scanned the small parchment.

"RAB?" asked Ginny after reading the note.

"Tell me again why were showing this to Ginny?" said Ron

"Because it was Hermione's idea and you agreed to it," replied Harry

Ron opened his mouth and closed it again like a goldfish, "Oh yeah."

"You know…" said Ginny slowly "this RAB person sort of rings a bell. I think I might know who this is…"

Harry stood up, alarmed. "Who?"

"Well, I don't know… It might be a hunch but… Impossible though… Hmm…"

"Bloody hell! Tell us already!" urged Ron

"I remember seeing the name in Grimmauld Place. Have you heard of Regulus Black?"

"Regulus Black?" asked Ron in confusion

"He was Sirius's brother. I remember Sirius telling me about him. He was a Death Eater. Murdered by Voldemort himself," said Harry in a low voice.

"What about him Ginny?" said Hermione turning to Ginny

"Well, I saw the name in some old book I found in the house. I couldn't remember which book but the middle name was an 'A'," said Ginny

"Do you remember it?" asked Harry eagerly.

"It was something like… Arcter…um - Arturs… no - Arcturus! Regulus Arcturus Black!"

"Wow. Sounds like the Blacks have a great liking for stars…" said Ron inconsequentially

"That makes sense… RAB… Ginny I think you've got it!" exclaimed Harry and kissing her on the lips.

"I knew she was useful!" said Ron "Never doubted her for a second!"

"Ah huh," was all Hermione said

"The locket… the cup… the snake… and the necklace…" recited Harry "How are we going to manage all this?"

"Don't worry," assured Ginny and holding his hand. "We'll help you through this."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Unknown to all of them, Ravenclaw's necklace had been listening…

* * *

That night, Harry slept fitfully. He dreamt about a green flash of light and then a scream… Suddenly, his dream dissolved…

* * *

_He was standing in a dark room. Everywhere was dark except the light on where he stood…_

"_Harry…" a strong but soothing voice called. Harry wasn't sure if it was a female or a male's voice._

"_Whose there?" asked Harry spinning around the spot._

_A perch appeared on Harry's left side. A brown eagle with sharp yellow eyes soared onto it._

"_Hello Harry," it said. Though mysteriously, it didn't open its mouth._

"_Who are you?" said Harry uncertainly_

"_I am Vesper, the Time-Keeper," it replied._

"_Time-Keeper? What exactly - ?"_

"_Rowena Ravenclaw created me to leave an imprint of one of her works."_

"_Her works?" questioned the bewildered-looking Harry._

"_Yes. Ravenclaw, the smart one as she was, designed me to choose a person who is willing to use her gift for good."_

"_What gift?"_

"_The gift of granting one's deepest wish," the eagle replied "What is your wish young one?"_

"_I…" stammered Harry. This is not real…_

"_This is very real, Harry," said the eagle unexpectedly. "What is your wish?" it repeated_

"_I wish…" said Harry thinking and could not believe he was doing this. It was as though something was forcing him to make his wish._

"_I wish that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I find an easier way to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes," said Harry imperiusly._

_Then all of a sudden a blinding flash of light appeared before his eyes. _

* * *

"What the - ?" said someone on Harry's right. It was Ron, groggy eyed, still in his orange pajamas. They were all lying on the grass. Trees were surrounding them.

"What happened?" said Ginny startled on Harry's other side.

"We're at Hogwarts!" said Hermione behind Harry. "Look!" she pointed at the castle not far away.

"And our trunks came with us?" asked Ron pointing towards four trunks lying on top of each other.

Harry gasped.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny concerned

"The wish! The wish I made with that eagle in my dream!"

Hermione spun around, "What dream?"

But before he could answer, there was a rustling sound among the leaves. Out came a girl with thick red hair and startling green almond eyes – Harry's eyes.

"Potter!" said Lily Evans angrily "What are you doing here? I saw a light coming from here and I came to investigate! You better not be up to something dangerous or - !" she noticed that Harry had company. "Who are they?" she pointed to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "and why are you still in your pajamas?" she demanded putting her hands on her waist and tapping her feet.

"Wait…" Lily scrutinize Harry from top to bottom, "Your not James Potter are you?"

"I - ." said Harry shocked that he was meeting his mother.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized "Are you new? What are your names?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3… I know… It's a bit short but I was in a hurry. Please review!**

**Cheers!**

**-Phoenix Owner**


End file.
